I knew when I first saw you you'd fuck like a who
by barakitten
Summary: Brusnop. Danny Worsnop/Ben Bruce. Smut.


Smirking a little, Danny straightened up his tie, licking his lower lip gently. He smiled as he saw Ben, out of the corner of his eyes, sorting his hair out in the mirror. He was too feminine sometimes. He straightened up, and ruffled his own hair, smirking. Damn, he looked fine. Ben didn't look so terrible either, honestly. He smiled, and closed his eyes, before yawning.

"I need to get brutally hammered."Danny grinned.

"When don't you, you huge alcoholic?"Ben giggled, biting his lip.

"Are you trying to insinuate I drink a lot?"He asked, pouting.

"Danny, mate, we had to replace you once with a fan, and can you not remember Seattle?"Ben asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Ben, I remember."He pouted, sighing. He looked at him, seeing the hurt look in Ben's eyes.

"C'mere Benjamin, you little puppy."He sighed, opening his arms for the younger male. He smiled as he walked into his arms, and they just stood there for a few moments, before Danny pulled away. "C'mon, lets get drunk."He chirped, walking off, smiling as he heard Ben following.

After a while, they got to the party, and Ben sighed a little, seeing Danny walk straight to the kitchen - where the alcohol was.

Danny was already on his third bottle, when some blonde bird walked over, running her fingers everywhere, gripping at his biceps, etc.

"Danny, we should go somewhere more private."She murmured, and only then did it hit Danny, that it was indeed his own girlfriend. Though, his eyes were lingering on Ben, who was also getting cozy with some slut. He heard James laughing from the corner, and realised he was more than likely getting it on with his girlfriend.

Danny sighed, and rolled his eyes, looking at the female. "Listen babe, I don't go for sluts."

He started to walk off, but she let out a high screech.

"Daniel Worsnop!"She huffed, "don't walk away from your girlfriend!"She pouted.

"I'm not love, I'm walking away from my ex."He shrugged, before walking over to Ben, murmuring something in his ear, before walking to the stairs, smirking as he saw Ben following him. HHe quickly found a spare room, and walked in.

Ben was starting to feel bloody ashamed of himself. He was madly in love with Danny, but Danny only wanted him when he was drunk. He couldn't help but give Danny what he wanted though.

He let out a slow moan as he was pushed to the door, Danny's lips at his neck. Ben lifted his head with his hair, pressing their lips together roughly. He felt Danny's nails dig into his bony hips, earning a small moan from him, at which Danny smirked. He pulled away to tug Ben's shirt off, Ben following suit and removing Danny's. The feel of Danny's skin today was no different than usual, except the scabbing on one of his new tattoos felt coarse against his own smooth skin.

He pushed Danny backwards, and onto the bed in the corner of the room, earning a soft chucle from the older male. He whined as they were flipped over though, Danny now being on top. He ran his fingers lightly through Ben's girlish locks, feeling Ben's hands tug lightly at his ginger mop, chuckling as he leaned down to press their lips together. He undid Ben's jeans, tugging them down, his tongue swiping over Ben's lower lip, smirking as the younger males lips parted, and the pink muscle escaped to play with his own. He slowly palmed Ben through his jeans, grinning as he heard him moan. Ben let out this low growl though, not liking how slow Danny was being for once.

"Danny, get inside me."He growled, earning a chuckle from Danny.

"Aye aye, captain."He grinned. He tugged his own jeans down, and his boxers, with Bens. He held three fingers to Ben's mouth, grinning as he took them into his mouth. After Danny decided they were wet enough, he pulled them out of his mouth. He pressed one finger to Ben's entrance, pouting at how tight it felt as he pushed the digit in. Ben moaned a little, and bit his lip. Danny looked at him, and smirked slightly. He thrust his one finger in and out for a few moments, evventually adding another, then the third, before he started on the stretching process. Ben whined a little, and Danny pressed their lips together, closing his eyes as he saw Ben's flutter close. He removed his fingers after a while, pressing his dick into the tight hole. Ben whined, and bit his lip. Danny hushed him, pressing little kisses to his neck.

Once Ben had relaxed enough for him to start thrusting without causing pain, he did just that. He gripped onto the youngers hips, just going for it straight away, ploughing straight in there, the sounds Ben was letting out weren't making it easy for Danny to keep up with this.

"D-danny..."Ben murmured, after a few hits to his prostate from Danny.

"Hm?"He hummed, kissing his neck lightly.

"T-tou.."He moaned, but Danny knew Ben well enough to know what he wanted, his tattooed fingers curling around the youngers dick, jerking him off slowly, teasingly at first, before he just sped up so they were in time with his thrusts. He moaned into Ben's neck, grinning as he heard him moan too.

It was a fair few moans, pants and thrusts later that Ben came onto their stomachs, Danny cumming deep inside Ben's tiny little body, riding them both off their highs, before pulling out, and laying next to him, playing with the others hair.

"Danny, I don't just wanna be this anymore."Ben murmured, pouting.

"Be what?"

"The bit on the side."Ben murmured, looking down.

"Ben..."Danny sighed, sitting up and rubbing his face. He sighed, and got dressed, looking at him. "I'm sorry Ben."He said, biting his lip, "I can't be with you."He shrugged, before walking off. Ben just sat there, his eyes wide, before the tears were streaming. If words could kill, Ben was pretty sure he'd be dead.

The next morning was killer for Danny. He woke up to being shaken, slapped, and being punched in the dick.

"James! You fucker!"He groaned, pouting at him.

"Have you fucking seen Ben? COme out here and look at him, you little shit."James hissed.

"The fuck have I done now?"He asked, pouting.

"What haven't you done, you prick! He's fucking heartbroken, all because you fucked him, made him feel special, and then you just tell him it's never gonna happen!"He hissed.

The colour dropped from Danny's face, and he sighed.

"Fuck."He groaned, dropping his head back onto the pillow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously! The kid hasn't slept you fucking ass!"

It was around four months later. Christmas time, and Ben and Danny were the only ones on the bus, having one of their movie nights. Danny sighed, and glanced at Ben. They'd spent a lot of time together, and even though Danny hadn't admitted it, he had been taking Ben out on dates, to try and get to know him better than he already did. They were watching Ben's favorite Disney film right now, Lion King, and Danny had never seen Ben happier. He played with the younger males hair as he felt a weight on his shoulder.

"Ben?"Danny asked, biting his lip.

"Mhmm?"

"Think I made a mistake."Danny said softly. Ben sat up, sighing, before he stood up.

"What kind of mistake, Danny? Spending all this time with me? Fucking me all those times? Making me fall in love with you?"Ben asked, the tears already streaming down his almost perfect cheeks.

"No, Ben. I made a mistake, by not doing this sooner. I made a mistake telling you I could never be with you. I made a mistake, by never asking you out."Danny sighed.

Ben quietened down, biting his lip.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."Ben whispered.

Danny smiled, and pulled him back down into the position they had bee in earlier, just cuddling with him.

"I love you too Ben."


End file.
